


I Love You A Latte

by Spn_kink_sock



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Omega Jensen, Sexual Harassment, Underage Jensen, falling in love with the boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spn_kink_sock/pseuds/Spn_kink_sock
Summary: A fill for the kink meme but mostly I wanted to write a coffee shop AU.In hopes of stashing enough cash to run away from the mating his parents have arranged to a gross, rich Alpha, Jensen applies for work at Alpha Jared’s coffee shop. He soon falls in love with his boss. When his first heat arrives, the predictable happens.Warning- underage! Jensen is not quite 15 yet when his heat starts.





	I Love You A Latte

Jensen remembered the day he first set eyes on his boss, just a few months ago. He’d just turned fourteen the day before and knew that he needed a part time job more than anything, knew that his parents were planning to mate him off as soon as he turned fifteen and it was legal. At fourteen, he could get a job. He needed as long as he could get to get a little bit of cash stashed. The five hundred or so in grubby dollar bills and coins, stashed under the floorboard under his bed, saved up from his allowance and birthday money, wouldn’t get him very far when it was time to run away. So, he was applying to any job that looked remotely likely and the little coffee shop had a ‘help wanted’ sign in the window.

The man behind the counter was massive, a tall and broad Alpha, shoulders that seemed like a mile wide. He was a giant, it seemed. He wore a black apron and was polishing a piece of copper and brass machinery, covered in dials and levers. The counter itself was gleaming dark wood, carved and ornamented to within an inch of its life. There were copper pipes everywhere, more than could possibly be functional. The fragrance of coffee seemed to have infused every cubic inch of the room.

“Welcome to Metropolitan Roasters,” the Alpha said, with a friendly, even slightly goofy grin. That was the second Jensen had probably fallen in love with him. Then the alpha added, “We don’t do Frappuccinos. Starbucks is on the next block if that’s what you want.”

Jensen knew that the sugary, icey drinks were the stereotypical favorite of Omega teens, but he’d never wasted his allowance money on one. As soon as he realized he was basically going to be sold to his Dad’s boss, he hadn’t wasted a penny on anything even slightly frivolous. 

“There’s a sign in the window, help wanted,” he said, softly.

“You seem too young to hire. What are you? Twelve?”

“I’m fourteen. I’m legal. I have my work permit.”

Jensen pushed forward the piece of paper, obtained earlier that afternoon. His parents had gladly signed off on him dropping out of school to work. They didn’t believe in education for Omegas beyond basic writing and math anyway. They would have pulled him out of school years ago if they could have, had said many times they were sick of paying the private school tuition. The giant peered at the permit and scratched his head under the baseball cap that held back long chestnut waves of hair. 

“Please, I really need to find work,” Jensen said. This job would be perfect, he thought. Yes, his parents would expect to get his hourly check, but there was a tip jar on the counter, stuffed full of bills. He could probably sneak quite a bit aside to add to the stash under his bed.

“Do you have any experience with working in a coffee shop? Starbucks maybe?” 

Jensen shook his head slowly, stomach dropping, knowing he would never get this job. Of course they would want experienced workers.

“Good,” the giant said. “I don’t want anyone that’s picked up bad habits from them. There’s far more to pulling a good shot of espresso than pushing a button on a machine. Can you start this afternoon?” 

That had been six months ago. Jared, his boss, owner of Metropolitan Roasters and Bakery Company, had understood right away exactly why Jensen had needed the work so badly. In fact, during the hiring paper work, Jared had asked, “So, how much do you want in cash under the table and how much in the formal check that goes to your Alpha father? How little do you think you could get away with?”

They’d worked out an amount that let Jensen put a hundred bucks a week into the stash under his bed, but that kept his parents happy and not at all suspicious. And nothing more had been said about it. 

As for Jensen, it was more than the money that was helping him. He was learning valuable skills he could take anywhere and work. It wasn’t just the coffee that kept the business flush and busy, but on the other side of the counter was a round, antique glass and brass display case, filled with pastries and tarts, studded with fresh, jewel like fruits, swirled heaps of whipped cream, whole snowdrifts of it, cakes that rose layers high, and pies that, on one memorable afternoon, had brought two grown women to physical blows over who got the last piece of. These were all made in house, by Jared and he was teaching Jensen everything he knew. 

Jared had quite the sweet tooth for an Alpha and believed in tasting everything he made. Jensen, for his part, didn’t have the expected taste for sugary things that an Omega was supposed to have, but he loved every second he could watch Jared lick a fork clean of butterscotch filling or lick his fingers clean of melted chocolate. Carefully washing his hands afterwards, of course. 

“You’re going to eat up all your profits,” Jensen would warn as Jared dug into yet another ‘tasting piece’ of Banoffee tart. Jared would just grin and say, “Yeah, but totally worth it. Hey, when Gen gets here this afternoon, I’m going to teach you how to run the roaster.”

“So, how did you start your own business so young?” Jensen asked one day, during a brief, quiet period. In the months since he’d started, he’d not only gotten proficient at pulling a perfect shot from the fussy, manual lever pull machine that Jared insisted on, he could use any of the brewing methods, as well, he thought, as Jared, from the straightforward pour overs to the arcane looking siphon coffee makers, that seemed to have more in common with an alchemy laboratory than a coffee shot. But Jared could do all of that plus obviously had professional training in pastry, plus ran all the financial parts of the shop, plus always seemed to have time to goof off. And he was fluent in Italian. To top if off, he was only twenty four. 

“Well, it’s a long story, kind of boring mostly. My Alpha dad, he was stationed at this Air Force base in Italy and there a lot of stupidity, but basically I got dumped by my parents when my Dad went back to the states, when he left me and my mom and then my mom just plain ran away. Nobody could prove I was a US citizen for a long time for some reason, so I was stuck in Italy at fourteen, on my own. It could have pretty bad, a fourteen year old abandoned far away from home but there was this restaurant owner, JD, who basically felt sorry for me and took me in. Taught me everything he knew about baking and I worked in the espresso shop next door too. Eventually, they got my citizenship sorted out and I got to go home by the time I turned eighteen. I did, you know, formal culinary school for a while, but I got bored, so I started this place. JD’s part owner. It’s not all mine.”

“Four years on your own in Italy doesn’t sound boring at all,” Jensen said.

Jared laughed. “It was mostly spent hauling fifty pound bags of coffee beans and scouring sheet pans. Whipping meringue by hand. I never really got around to seeing the Coliseum or the canals of Venice.”

***

Months passed. Jensen was trusted to roast batches of beans on his own, to run the place on his own during quiet times, to bake the cookies by himself, or at least some of the less delicate and fussy recipes. But his parents were obviously counting down the weeks until they could deliver him over to Mr. Fuller, the Alpha he was supposed to be promised to. The roll of cash wasn’t nearly as big as Jensen hoped it would be, especially considering that he’d decided his best bet was heading north out of Texas, to a state where the laws were different, where an Omega couldn’t be mated against his will. 

But he didn’t want to leave Texas though. That meant leaving Jared and Metropolitan and his heart sunk at the thought of that. Not that Jared ever noticed him beyond teaching him how to run the business. Jared was very strictly hands off when it came to his staff. Especially the omegas. There was even a sign over the register that read, ‘anyone caught harassing the omega staff will be asked to leave. With prejudice.’

Jensen was bussing tables the first time he was harassed by an Alpha. He knew, as he approached maturity, that his scent was becoming more and more appealing, but he thought he had a while yet. He was bending over, wiping down a cafe table with a wet rag, making sure to get all the little crumbs and smears of whipped cream, the little grains of spilled sugar, when he felt a hand on the back of his jean shorts, then the squeeze of a big hand.

“Oh, man,” a voice behind him said. “I don’t know what’s sweeter here, the cake or the Omegas they have to serve it. Darling, turn around. Let me see your face.”

Jensen had no idea Jared could move that fast or that silently, but suddenly, he was there. 

“I’m afraid I’m going to ask you to leave now,” he said, voice low, just a hint that there could be a growl behind it. Jensen, for his part, could feel his face flaring to bright red as the humiliation caught up with him. He should have known better than to let his backside get so close to a strange Alpha. Should have been more aware of what was going on around him. 

“I’m nowhere near finished,” the Alpha complained.

“Yes, you are done,” Jared said, plainly, quite confident in this Alpha to Alpha confrontation. This was a check he had no doubt about being able to cash. “The sign makes it quite clear. I won’t have Omega harassment going on in my shop.”

“The little bitch all but stuck his ass in my face. If he didn’t want me to grab it, why have it on display like that?”

Jensen colored even more deeply. It was a hot afternoon and he was wearing shorts and he was suddenly aware that they were last summer’s shorts and hence, a good bit more tight across the hips than they had been last year. 

“I believe you are mistaken about that, but regardless, I won’t stand for this in my shop.”

Then somehow, without Jared touching the man, he was escorted out the door along with his companion in ogling. Jensen fled, committing the cardinal sin of abandoning his bus tub at the table and he found shelter in the roasting room, in the basement, cowering behind a pile of burlap sacks filled with still green coffee beans, trying his best not to break down in tears, like the little bitch that he was, deep down. What was he even thinking? That he could get away with his plan, live on his own? The world was full of Alphas like that man and he would be asking to for it, living on his own. Whatever it was. 

Maybe he should just let his parents mate him off to Mr. Fuller. At least the man was rich, right? He wouldn’t have to go out and work in public where Alphas could just grab his ass any time they wanted.

Then the voice, calm, and soothing. “You ok, Jensen? What do you need?”

Jensen could have died with embarrassment that it was Jared who had seen him humiliated like that. And died of relief that he had been saved. And of resentment that he had needed to be saved.

“I’m ok. I just need a minute. Do I need to go home and change?”

“What? Why?”

“Into something less slutty? It’s these shorts. I shouldn’t have worn them.”

“What? No, that’s just stupid and that man was determined to be a jerk. Your shorts are longer than mine. it’s not you.”

***

Jensen put off, and put off the date he planned to leave, unwilling to leave Jared behind, but his fifteenth birthday was looming close and with it, his planned mating to his father’s boss. He’d counted his cash last night. Just over two thousand in small bills. A big, thick wad. He’d bring it, along with as many things as he could stash into his normal backpack, to work at Metropolitan that day, go to work, work part of the day, just long enough to get his last cash payday from Jared, then leave from work, but never arrive home. He’d made his plans. He could catch the bus from Metropolitan that would take him to city center and from city center he could walk to the greyhound station. He could be out of state before his parents realized he wasn’t coming home from work.

He hadn’t counted on his first heat hitting that day. 

His face felt warm as he stuffed his bag but that could have just been anything. Not enough sleep. He could smell himself, the floral musky scent of an Omega drifting around him, but lots of Omegas, especially in early maturity, got hints of heat scent without being in heat. By the time he’d made it the half mile to Metropolitan, he’d had to dart across the street in the middle of traffic to avoid an Alpha obviously headed towards him. He knew he’d be safe once he slipped into the coffee shop. Behind the black and white stripped awning and glass door with the gilded sign painted on it, was sanctuary. The bells on the door jingled as the door slid shut behind him. He ran through the shop, darting around tables, intending to barricade himself into the roasting room in the basement and try and make a plan from there. 

Jensen ran right into a wall of chest muscle. Jared. Impossibly big, strong Jared. Gentle Jared, who had always been far kinder than he needed to be. Jared who had never shown the slightest bit of interest in Jensen Jared. When Jensen had asked Gen about Jared, if he was seeing anyone or mated or anything, she had shrugged her shoulders and said, “Never seen a sign of it. I always figured he was Ace, you know? Doesn’t look at anyone that way. I never met an Alpha that didn’t at least look at my tits.”

“Jensen, what’s wrong?” Jared asked. Then the scent of heat must of hit him and his nostrils flared. “Fuck, Jensen. You’re in heat. You’ve got to get out of here. I’ll lock myself in the basement and have Gen call you one of those certified cabs home.”

“I can’t go home,” Jensen said, not able to stop the whine creeping into his voice. 

Jared was trembling with visible effort though. “You can’t stay here. I’ve got thirty seconds willpower left, tops.”

“I don’t have any place to go. I go home, they’ll send me to that Alpha right away. Doesn’t matter that I’m not fifteen yet if I’m in heat.”

“Gen will help you figure something out. Fuck, I’ve got to get out of here. Jen, you smell so good. I won’t be able to stop myself. Gonna claim you and you don’t want that. I know you’re planning to run away where you can be a free Omega.”

“I don’t want to be sold like I’m some kind of property,” Jensen said. “What I want is to pick my own mate.”

“And I don’t want to get in the way of that. I don’t know how much longer I can hold out.”

“You don’t have to. I want you. I’ve wanted you since the first minute I saw you. It’s you that I want.”

Then he was suddenly moving, but not on his own power. He was lifted up, arms under his knees and shoulder, making him feel very delicate and small. He was enfolded in deep, musky scent, one that blended with and rose over the fragrance of the coffee. Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared’s neck, nuzzling in, scenting the heady scent. He was carried, to the back, then, not down the stairs, but up them, to the apartment upstairs that he knew Jared lived in, but no one who worked at the shop had ever been in.

They didn’t make it to the bedroom. Jared laid him on a bare wood floor and then clothes were being ripped off. Jensen wasn’t even sure who was taking off what, just that he needed to be naked and touching Jared’s naked skin. And kissing. Jensen needed kissing. He needed Jared’s lips on his like he had needed nothing else ever. More than food, more than breath. It was like he wanted to melt into Jared, the way chocolate chips melt into one big gooey mass. 

He wasn’t even sure the moment when Jared first penetrated him, just that they were joined and moving together, one body now and inseparable forever. It was like he was opening in a way he never had before. There was stretching and an ache, something maybe like pain, but it was over fast and then he was glowing inside and that went on and on. Jared was looking deep into his eyes. They were changeable, his eyes. Jensen had never seen them like, now burning green, then deep black pools and he realized that he was being asked a question, even though Jared wasn’t speaking.

Or at least not with his voice. His body was moving inside Jensen. No, they were moving together. Did he want this always? Would he take everything Jared had to give him?

“Yes,” he cried. “Yes. Please.”

Then came the bite and with it pain, but an explosion of pleasure as well, so overwhelming that he could hardly stand it. Jared was growling and grunting with pleasure at the same time. His body stiffened and his eyes glowed gold. Inside, Jensen felt himself being stretched out again, but also like he was grabbing and clenching and it was the best thing ever and always would be.

Later, while they waited to separate, Jared rolled them over, so that Jensen was draped over his chest. Jensen luxuriated in the firm muscle, like his mate was some kind of deluxe mattress that could hold him tight forever. 

Jared chuckled a little. “Mate. Mine.”

“Yours.”

“Fuck. I didn’t expect that. Prayed for it. Hoped for it. Didn’t expect it.”

“You wanted me?”

“Since the instant I laid eyes on you. You walked into my shop and nothing has been the same since.”

Epilogue:

Not that they’d planned it, or any of it really, but Jensen got pregnant right away, took a pregnancy test on the morning of his fifteenth birthday and wasn’t surprised to see the two blue lines. It would have been surprising to not be pregnant after a heat and a claiming like the one they had.

Jared, the big sap, cried with happiness and spun Jensen around the room. But then they had to go down and open up the shop. The caffeine and sugar addicts waiting for their morning fix didn’t care that it was the second happiest day of their new lives together.

Later in the day, after the morning rush, Jensen rubbed at the still new mating scar on the side of his neck as he took his place at the register. Some Alpha stepped up to the front of the line. “I want to buy a Frappuccino for the Omega over there.”

The Alpha jerked his thumb to indicate a delicate boy of maybe thirteen that sat with an iced coffee and a cinnamon roll at a table by the window. He was reading a thick novel, the kind with unicorns and other fanciful things on the cover, deeply into it. 

“No,” Jensen said, firmly. 

“What do you mean, no?” 

“I mean no. One, we don’t sell Frappuccinos. Two, read the sign.”

The sign had been changed recently. It now read, “No bothering of Omegas. Period. This is a safe space.”

It wasn’t much, but it was something. It was a start. Metropolitan had been the place where Jensen had found what he wanted and needed and now, with Jared’s help, they could do that for others. 

END


End file.
